our flickering stars (we can't let them die)
by rosebud1000
Summary: After the war, so much is left in ruins. It seems like it'd take a miracle to recover. Luckily for Ron, he believes in miracles.
1. i miracles

i. miracles

 _The sun  
_ _Refused  
_ _To forget our war  
_ _For days.  
_ _It was red  
_ _Like the blood  
_ _That now failed  
_ _To pump through so many's veins._

 _It rose each morning,  
_ _Splattering its light on the stone,  
_ _Making us wonder  
_ _If it had not yet been cleaned.  
_ _It went to sleep at the night,  
_ _Setting the forest on fire,  
_ _Treetops burning with light.  
_

 _When we went outside,  
_ _Our faces glowed red,  
_ _Hair framed by the same magic  
_ _As the trees.  
_ _I wish our hair had been framed  
_ _By the glow from our wands  
_ _As we snuck  
_ _Around the castle,  
_ _Not  
_ _By the echoes of curses  
_ _Hanging in the air.  
_ _Too many I wishes and too few  
_ _Come trues._

 _Even with the scent of victory in the air,  
_ _We couldn't keep our noses up long enough  
_ _To smell it.  
_ _I could tell it would take a miracle  
_ _For all of this to heal.  
_ _It's a good thing I believe in miracles._

 _It felt wrong,  
_ _To have our little bit of happiness,  
_ _So we hid it.  
_ _We hid it between hands under tables and  
_ _Lingering stares, between  
_ _Bringing each other food and  
_ _Star-spilled nights in the Astronomy Tower,  
Where it felt like the whole world had collapsed below us,_  
 _And we were the only ones there._

 _It was all light kisses and_  
 _Combing her hair with my fingers,_  
 _Smiles we weren't allowed to have and_  
 _Breaths we shouldn't be taking,_  
 _But it was us,_  
 _And we could live with that,_  
 _This thing we had brought up from_  
 _Chaos and destruction and if we die._  
 _And maybe, just maybe,_  
 _This is our chance to get this right,_  
 _The near-perfect girl and boy with hair_  
 _As bright as the sunrise_  
 _As it came over the trees,_  
 _Showing our victory to the world,_  
 _And giving us reasons_  
 _To believe in miracles._

* * *

This was written for Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, Assignment 10.

Muggle Music, Task 5, Prompt 1: Write about someone who believes in miracles.

WC: 309

A/N: So I finished this poem, and then just kept writing. And now there are fourteen poems that make up a cohesive story. Aside from some editing, I don't intend on changing much. Over the course of 2-4 weeks, I'll publish a new chapter every 1-2 days or so. I know stories in verse aren't the most popular, but I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to follow for more, favorite, and review!


	2. ii flaw

ii. flaw

 _I have found one flaw,  
_ _One, at least, that has the potential  
_ _To cause harm._

 _Panicking,  
_ _Overreacting.  
_ _Not fear,  
_ _Cowardice,  
_ _But anxiety.  
_ _She thinks I don't see it.  
_ _Maybe I'm the only one  
_ _Who does. I  
_ _Don't know._

 _I just hope that  
_ _Soon,  
_ _I will be the one to calm her,  
_ _With just a simple hand  
_ _On hers or  
_ _Through her hair or  
_ _Even just my gaze.  
_ _She has already let me get  
_ _So close,  
_ _And I don't want to let her  
_ _Slip away  
_ _Again._

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review.


	3. iii conversation

iii. conversation

 _ **You don't have to hide it,  
**_ _ **You know.  
**_ _He stares into the fire,  
_ _Fumbling his fingers together._

You know? About us?  
 _ **The whole bloody world knows.**_

 _ **It's not your fault.  
**_ _ **For falling in love.  
**_ _I snort.  
_ _ **What?  
**_ We're too young to know that.  
 _ **Too young to know your own  
**_ _ **Hearts, or too young to admit it  
**_ _ **To yourselves?**_

Since when did you get so wise?  
 _ **Dying has that effect.**_

 _I don't know what to say,  
_ _So I don't say anything  
_ _At all._

 _ **I'm sorry.  
**_ For what?  
 _ **For always standing  
**_ _ **In front of you. Casting you  
**_ _ **Into the shadows.  
**_ You can't control it.  
I know that.

 _ **You're not an idiot,  
**_ _ **And you're not worthless.  
**_ I'll try to remember.

Hey,  
If you want,  
I'm not against  
You and Ginny.

 _He's the one laughing now.  
_ What?  
 **Haven't you seen them?**  
 **Her and Luna?**  
 **So bloody unobservant.**

 _He shakes his head, perplexed  
_ _At me. He's right, though;  
_ _I spend all my free time with  
_ _Hermione,  
_ _Ignoring the rest of the world._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you to chemrunner57 for reviewing.


	4. iv broken

iv. broken

 _Victory  
_ _Always comes at a price  
_ _So none of us  
_ _Are surprised by the burning  
_ _In our chests  
_ _A few days later.  
_ _Mine is sharp, attacking  
_ _Randomly, fading  
_ _Rapidly,  
_ _Aching in the back of my mind._

 _Hers pulses with her heart,  
_ _Up and down with the  
_ _Thump-thump, thump-thump,  
_ _Feeding the river of anxiety  
_ _Coursing through  
_ _Her veins._

 _Harry says his  
_ _Is dark and longing,  
_ _Dying embers,  
_ _Like the lives  
_ _That were taken.  
_ _Like the ones  
_ _We took._

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. The next chapter mentions self-harm. There will be a warning before that chapter as well. Hope you enjoyed this poem, please review.


	5. v scars

Warning: This chapter mentions self-harm. For those of you skipping this chapter, you need to know that the Weaslys, Harry, and Hermione have returned to the Burrow.

* * *

v. scars

 _After long days I  
_ _Don't bother counting,  
_ _We return  
_ _To the Burrow.  
_ _Home._

 _The first thing Hermione does  
_ _Is raid Ginny's room  
_ _Of sharp things.  
_ _Turns out,  
_ _Hermione's not the only  
_ _Anxious one,  
_ _And I'm not the only one  
_ _Who's felt worthless.  
_ _Ginny's scars  
_ _Aren't all war scars,  
_ _Though maybe  
_ _She is at war with herself,  
_ _And it's left her shoulder  
_ _With perfectly parallel lines._


	6. vi home

_It feels good to be here, to  
_ _Breathe in the air of home,  
_ _But part of me believes  
_ _It isn't home  
_ _Anymore.  
_ _What would be, then?  
_ _I decide it's  
_ _Hermione.  
_ _I spent months  
_ _On the run with her,  
_ _Years  
_ _At Hogwarts with her,  
_ _Years  
_ _As her best friend._

 _She leans her head on me.  
_ _ **What are you thinking about?  
**_ You.  
 _I don't even have to lie._

 __ _ **What about me?  
**_ How much I love you.  
 _That's not a lie.  
_ _I couldn't show her  
_ _How much I love her._

 _ **Oh, good.  
**_ _She looks up at me._

 _ **I love you, too.**_

We look out from our place  
On the roof,  
The sunset glowing  
Golden, no longer red  
With our blood.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review?


	7. vii reunion, part 1

vii. reunion, part 1

 _Ginny is so glad  
_ _to see her girlfriend again,  
_ _I think the anticipation of this visit  
_ _May have been  
_ _The only thing keeping her sane.  
_ _Hermione smiles at their joy,  
_ _And Harry doesn't look  
_ _The least bit jealous, though  
_ _A bit disgusted  
_ _When they kiss.  
_ _PDA  
_ _Is not our thing._


	8. viii love

viii. love

 _Hermione  
_ _Pushes me  
_ _Onto my bed,  
_ _Hands on my chest.  
_ _Shirts came off  
_ _A long time ago,  
_ _And I don't  
_ _Hesitate  
_ _As she motions  
_ _Toward my pants._


	9. ix poem

ix. poem

 _Ginny is crying,  
_ _Begging,  
_ _Bargaining.  
_ _After being missing  
_ _For weeks,  
_ _He's returned,  
_ _And in a sorry state.  
_ _I can't imagine  
_ _What it's like.  
_ _It's one thing to lose  
_ _A brother.  
_ _Another to lose  
_ _A twin._

 _Between sobs  
_ _That are slowing  
_ _To an end, Ginny is  
_ _Reciting something.  
_ _Melodic and rhythmic,  
_ _Flowing off her tongue,  
_ _Memorized and ready  
_ _At a moment.  
_ _From the other side of this door,  
_ _I can hear  
_ _Her breathing,  
_ _Calculated,  
_ _Her pauses,  
_ _Rehearsed,  
_ _Her words,  
_ _Hers._

 _I think  
_ _I might write a poem  
_ _Of my own._


	10. x spiders

x. spiders

 _Hermione  
_ _Is packing  
_ _Without me,  
_ _Preparing  
_ _To face a strange thing  
_ _Called an aeroplane.  
_ _Dad was fascinated.  
_ _I wish I could go with her,  
_ _But arachnophobia  
_ _Still has a strong hold,  
_ _And she's going  
_ _To the Land of Spiders._

 _I'll be sure to send her  
_ _Plenty of poems,  
_ _Though._


	11. xi reunion, part 2

xi. reunion, part 2

 _She returns in August,  
_ _And our reunion  
_ _Is peppered  
_ _With kisses  
_ _And the igniting  
_ _Of flames that have almost  
_ _Burnt out,  
_ _If not for our memories  
_ _And my poems._

 _Immediately,  
_ _She is planning a birthday party,  
_ _No matter how many times  
_ _Ginny says  
_ _She needn't.  
_ _I think Ginny will change her mind,  
_ _When she finds out it's just  
_ _A date with Luna and cake  
_ _At the Burrow._


	12. xii packing

xii. packing

 _Too soon,  
_ _She is leaving again,  
_ _While Harry and I  
_ _Prepare for Auror training.  
_ _NEWTS be damned,  
_ _I can't bear to go back  
_ _To Hogwarts,  
_ _And besides,  
_ _The  
_ _offer is too good  
_ _To give up._

 _If only Hermione took it too.  
_ _But,  
_ _Ever loyal as she is  
_ _To a textbook,  
_ _She chose school.  
_ _I hope she becomes  
_ _A professor one day.  
_ _She would be  
Outstanding._


	13. xiii perfect

xiii. perfect

 _When we meet again,  
_ _It is winter,  
_ _And she is perfect and  
_ _Ginny is radiant and  
_ _Smiling and Harry  
_ _Met a girl in the group  
_ _That trains after us,  
_ _And despite the empty  
_ _Chair at our table,  
_ _It almost feels  
_ _Perfect._


	14. xiv quote

xiv. quote

 _It's been over a year  
_ _Since our war  
_ _Was won,  
_ _And the sun warms  
_ _The earth  
_ _Like it  
_ _Is the only star in the sky._

 _Her NEWT scores will come  
_ _In July, sealing her fate.  
_ _What she doesn't know  
_ _Is that I have a box  
_ _In my pocket that  
_ _Will be the most important  
_ _O she's ever received._

 _The perfect circle of it  
_ _Ready to grasp her finger,  
_ _Promise her to me,  
_ _And me to her._

 _We may not be ready  
_ _For such promises yet,  
_ _But whether or whether not  
_ _We spend our lives together,  
_ _We will still have  
_ _Impacted each other  
_ _In ways we could never have imagined  
_ _Back on that train ride.  
_ _And even if I wake up  
_ _To find this is all a dream,  
_ _I would still think of her  
_ _In every choice I make,  
_ _Choosing what I know  
_ _She would want._

 _We may be too young,  
_ _Too naive,  
_ _From the outside:  
_ _Two nineteen year olds who  
_ _Don't quite know the world yet, but  
_ _We have lived through war,  
_ _Been hunted for being friends  
_ _With the Chosen One.  
_ _We may not know the world yet,  
_ _But we know ourselves,  
_ _And that is all we need for this._

 _And then  
_ _The prospect of asking  
_ _Doesn't sound so scary anymore._

Promise  
A poem by Ron Weasly

This is not  
The last promise  
We will ever make to each other, it is  
The beginning of a string,  
Toppling over like dominoes  
Till we reach our end.  
I promise my heart to you;  
Will you promise yours  
To me?

~A quote from Hermione Granger~  
yes.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed this story! chemrunner57, your wish has been fulfilled. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and don't forget to review.


End file.
